


Dmitri's Dilemma

by FreyaVenus



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaVenus/pseuds/FreyaVenus
Summary: Dmitri thinks about the danger he has brought into Stevie's life.This story has two parts and the second part will be posted soon.





	Dmitri's Dilemma

Dmitri laid in bed running his hand gently through the silky strands of Stevie’s hair. Her head was pillowed on his shoulder and her hand entwined with his. Her deep and slow breathing on his chest told him that she was deep in sleep. She looked completely relaxed and content in the moment. He should have told her, warned her off him earlier but he could not bring himself to say what he needed to say. He should be happy now but worry plagues him.

By all accounts tonight was great. They fell into bed sooner than he had anticipated but that was hardly something to complain about. They had dinner after and while watching a movie about a neglected child who was forgotten by his own family as they went on a holiday. Stevie spent half the movie explaining the jokes and they had fun. He forced himself to not think about the imminent danger she may be in and enjoy the moment. It was not hard. 

Now while she peacefully slumbered he lay awake. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the pictures of his dead friend and his girlfriend. His colleagues expressed their pity when they saw how she was tortured despite not knowing anything. When he closed his eyes he also saw pictures of Stevie, lying in a pool of her own blood, gunshot wounds littered all over chest. The beautiful lively eyes now looking back at completely empty. The images are so vivid, and the fear so real to the point where he simply gave up on sleep.

He held her in his arms, enjoying her weight against his body. At least if he’s awake he can keep her safe. 

 

Dmitri knew that pacing in the office would get attention so he tried his hardest to not make it too obvious. He got coffee for everyone three times and he also volunteered to take documents upstairs. His over helpfulness did not go unnoticed. When Molly asked him if he was alright he simply lied. His colleagues did not dwell on his strange behavior. After all, he had lost a friend recently and that could not have been easy. 

He watched as they gave him a wide berth and sent sympathetic glances at him for hours before deciding to come clean to Henry. He never meant to put Stevie in any danger and the fact that he had was making him miserable. He took solace in the fact that she worked in the White House, one of the most secured buildings in the country and that she was the Secretary of States daughter which meant her home was also a very safe place. 

Finally, after plucking the courage to tell the man who quite literally saved his life that he had unknowing endangered his daughter, Dmitri knocked on Henry's door. His door was ajar and Henry looked up from the papers in front of him.

“Come in Alexander,” Henry called. 

As he walked into the room Henry spoke again, this time softer but with more authority. 

“Please close the door and come have a seat.”

He did as he was told all while his heart pounded against his ribcage. 

"I'm sorry, I meant to tell you earlier but I got caught up with all this," Henry said as he gestured to the piles of paper scattered on his desk. "I had a meeting yesterday with Ephraim about the registration of the vehicle that you looked up. They were indeed following you but they were the CIA. Apparently, it is the protocol for them to follow agents after rehabilitation to make sure they're fit for duty," he added.

“Okay, did he say anything about me?” he asked while trying to contain the relief he felt flooding through his body at the moment. 

Henry paused. This was rather unusual for him. He was normally eloquent and quick in his replies. This uncertainty was worrying. 

“No, he said he had nothing to report,” he finally said.

“Good, because there is nothing to report,” Dmitri echoed. 

He felt scrutinized by the man who sat in front of him.

“Alexander if you don’t mind my asking, what were you doing in front of a pub?” Henry asked. 

“I was with a friend and she likes live music. They had a band playing, I think they were called The Fall, I’m not really sure.”

Henry cracked a smile at his admission.   
“I wasn’t asking because I thought you were drinking. The CIA have pictures of you, but they were all of you alone.”

“Maybe they started snapping after my friend had left?”

"Maybe. Anyway, I have spoken to Ephraim and he assures me that they will no longer be following you around."

“Thank you, Henry. I was truly afraid that the Russians were going to come after me.”

“Don’t worry. It seems like you’re in the clear,” Henry expressed. "Anyway what can I help you with?"

“What?”

“You came in here for a reason, right?”

“Yes indeed, I wanted to ask you if you would have lunch with me later. I need to talk to you and it’s personal. Talking about it now may not be appropriate,” Dmitri rushed out. 

Henry looked at him with the same scrutinizing gaze as he had earlier. "Okay, we'll talk at lunch."

“Thank you,” he said as he walked out of his room. 

Dmitri was so glad that the Russians were not following. He had a feeling that the CIA had pictures of Stevie and anyone who glances at those pictures would know in a moment that they two of them were not just friends. He had to come clean to Henry soon of this situation could potentially become even more complicated. 

With that, he forced his legs to carry him back to his desk. He tried to do some work but he could not seem to get his eyes off the clock on his computer.

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of this should be posted within the next three days. I'd love some feedback. Thanks for reading.


End file.
